Yumi's Fun
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Yumi has a sex change to have some new fun with women like a man and gets to have sex with a lot of girls so much. Bad summery I know but try to have an open mind on this. Futa Yumi Lemons Yuri harem pregnancy.
1. The Truth comes out

Chapter 1 the truth comes out

Yumi was happy right now. Why you ask? Well, that was simple Aelita was coming over to her house soon. Her parents had decided to move back to Japan while she stayed behind to continue her school education.

She and Ulrich had decided to stay just friends since their relationship wasn't working so they stayed good friends.

Her real love however though.

Soon her door bell rang and Yumi got up and answered it. in front of the door was Aelita who was dressed in a rather reveling outfit. Aelita was wearing a small pink tube top with a star in the center of it and was too small for her from making her large C cup breasts strain against the clothing trying to get out. Her skirt was also pink with purple strips going down and barley went past her hips. She also had some heels on that almost made her as tall as Yumi.

"Whoa whats with the outfit?" Yumi asked feeling a little hot in a certain place.

"Eh I just decided to put something hot on tonight. Why? Do you like it?" Aelita asked posing for her making Yumi giggle.

"You know my sexual preference Aelita." Yumi said. The gang had found out about her tastes in women were stronger then men its why she and Ulrich stopped dating.

"So what did you want to talk about you sounded pretty nervous on the phone." Aelita said.

"Well...Aelita you know how I have more of a urge to be with women then me right?" Yumi asked shyly.

"Yeah why whats wrong?" Aelita asked in concern.

"Nothing Really its just well I've decided to do something about it in a more physical way." Yumi said.

"Yumi whats wrong you know you can tell me anything." Aelita said holding her close.

"Aelita I'm...Having a gender transfer next week." Yumi said making Aelita's eyes bug out.

"You what!" Aelita said in shock.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Yumi said about to let her out.

"No wait its not like that I'm just surprised since that was just surprising." Aelita said pulling her back down. "Why are you having the transfer?" Aelita asked.

"Well for one so I just want to since I want to have something down here instead to the usual nothing second so I can actually have something new in my life. I also want to have real sex with another woman like a man would." Yumi said making Aelita blush.

"Really but what if you want kids?" Aelita asked making her giggle.

"I still want kids Aelita and I can have them still with this surgery." Yumi said.

"Really well what if we had kids?" Aelita asked blushing while Yumi grinned.

"You mean you want to try after the surgery?" Yumi said slyly with a smirk on her face.

"Well um maybe." Aelita said making Yumi giggle before pulling her into a kiss making her eyes widen before moaning into the kiss.

"Tell you what you can test it out after the surgery is done." Yumi said making Aelita blush some more.

1 week later

"Ow." Yumi said holding her waist in slight pain as Aelita pushed her home in a wheel chair.

"So how you feeling?" Aelita asked.

"Good but I'm going to be in pain for the next few days till this thing adjusts on me." Yumi said as they entered her home.

"So mind if I have a look?" Aelita asked with a huge blush on her face. Yumi smirked before standing up.

"Sure but be warned its pretty big and long." Yumi said removing her pants and Aelita gulped in excitement seeming the large bulge in her panties. "Ready?" Yumi said as she removed her panties and Aelita gasped seeing the large manhood that was at least a full foot long and 4 inches wide. "I asked for some specific details added to it." Yumi said waging it around and giggled. "And it's not even fully awake yet." Yumi said stroking it a little before wincing in slight discomfort. "Ow Ok I still need a few days to fully recover from this." Yumi said sitting back down.

"Wow so how long till your ready for...You know sex?" Aelita asked.

"In about three days give or take. Why you want to try now?" Yumi asked removing her shirt and bra before sitting on her bed naked as the day she was born. Aelita blushed looking at her naked body.

"Um maybe." Aelita said making her giggle again and pulled the covers up.

"Well get naked and get in my bed. I cant have sex but it doesn't mean we can experiment a little." Yumi said making Aelita giggle as well and stripped out of her clothes till she was naked as well and got in bed with Yumi and blushed feeling her hard member on her ass.

"Someone is excited." Aelita said with a smirk.

"Can you blame me I've got a hot pink haired babe naked in bed with me." Yumi said making her giggle before turning around and kissed her making Yumi moan and held her close as she kissed her back. "When I get my strength back I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be my bitch forever got it?" Yumi said bitting her ear softly making Aelita moan.

"Yes Yumi I will be." Aelita said in lust.

"Good and you wont be the only one I fuck I've got my eyes on a few others as well." Yumi said before they drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: Yeah sorry not that long but a start for something I thought of while I was out sick. So yeah Yumi is now a Futa girl who's going to have a large group of girls. Give me your thoughts on this and a list of girls you would like to see. Next Chapter Yumi fucks Aelita hard in every way possible. See ya.**


	2. First Girl: Aelita

Chapter 2 first girl: Aelita

Aelita was in the shower washing her body.

It has been a full week since Yumi's sex change and now she was fully recovered.

Suddenly Aelita felt something pressing against her butt and yelped in surprise when a pair of hands played with her breasts.

"Mmmm these feel real good." Yumi said in her ear before slowly licking it making Aelita moan softly as Yumi played with her large breasts and whimpers when she moved he cock between her ass cheeks. "Ive been waiting for this forever now its time to make you my bitch." Yumi said licking her neck.

"Cant we make this romantic first?" Aelita asked in a begging tone since she wanted her first time to be romantic.

"Well how can I say no to you princess? Where do you want your first time to be?" Yumi asked playing with her ass softly before getting to her knees and kissed each cheek making Aelita moan softly.

"I'll show you." Aeilta said as she turned off the water and pulled her out before both reached for a pair of long trench coats.

Aelita led her to the forest.

"Out here? I didn't take you as a nature girl." Yumi said making Aelita giggle.

"We're almost there." Aelita said as they came into a small cave. Yumi gasped as inside was small hot spring.

"How did you find this?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Lets just say that while you were recovering I came here during the night in the nude and found this place by chance." Aelita said and saw Yumi's cock twitch when she told her she basically walked out in the forest in the nude and smirked. "Oh someone is excited." Aelita said removing her trench coat as did Yumi and her aching cock was fully awake and Aelita giggled as she poked it.

"Well this big boy is waiting for some attention." Yumi said waging it around like it was a tail making her giggle as did Aelita before the later pulled her into the water slowly and both moaned from the hot bubbling water touching their skin.

"Now let me take care of you." Aelita said kissing her on the lips at first before moving down slowly kissed each breast she kissed her toned stomach making Yumi giggle before she finally got to her prize and moved her hands up and down on it making Yumi moan softly.

"Well go on it wont bite." Yumi said making Aelita giggle before she moved her mouth to it and slowly went down to her balls and licked them making Yumi shiver slightly before Aelita started playing with them in her hands. Aelita then slowly dragged her tongue on Yumi's dick up to the top before reaching the tip and circled her tongue around the tip slowly before giving it a wet kiss.

"Come to mama." Aelita said opening her mouth and brought it inside and moaned from the taste. Yumi let out a shuddering sigh as she had her hands on her head playing with her pink hair.

"Ooooh Aelita don't tease me." Yumi begged before she involuntarily bucked her hips forward thrusting into her mouth making Aelita's eyes widen slightly before moaning as she bobbed her head on her girlfriend's cock and licked every spot she could. Yumi moaned and whimpered as Aelita gave her a blow job like a pro. "Damn Aelita how are you this good?" Yumi asked. Aelita pulled back making a wet pop sound while stroking her dick with a smirk.

"Lets just say I watched a lot of porn videos while you were recovering." Aelita said making Yumi grin before moaning again as she resumed her task and went even faster and played with her balls again. Yumi gasped as she felt her first orgasm with her dick coming fast.

"Oh Aelita I'm about to cum!" Yumi yelled out before she lost control of her lust and deep throated her making Aelita's eyes widen and Yumi's dick twitched inside her mouth while unleashing a wave of her cum inside her mouth. Aelita's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she swallowed every drop she could. Yumi let out a pleased sigh and let go of her head and Aelita pulled back and coughed a little before grinning at her.

"Wow your a wild animal." Aelita said making Yumi giggle.

"Sorry I lost control." Yumi said scratching her head.

"I never said I didn't like it." Aelita said pulling her into a kiss and Yumi moaned into the kiss tasting her own cum in her mouth before Aelita pushed her down and sat on her face. "Now lick me." Aelita said making Yumi smirk and placed her hands on her hips. Aelita moaned in bliss as Yumi licked her out like a pro which she was since she's done this a lot of times before she had the sex change.

"Mmm Aelita you taste delicious." Yumi said licking her faster. Aelita moaned louder as she played with her breasts wanting to feel more pleasure as Yumi ate her out.

"Oh Yumi I'm so close." Aelita said.

"Already?" Yumi said amused before licking her even faster before Aelita gasped as she came hard and Yumi moaned as she drank all her juices. "Mmmm Delicious as always." Yumi said licking her lips clean before Aelita slide down and kissed her making Yumi moan as she held her close.

"I'm ready." Aelita said making Yumi smile as she positioned herself right where her sex would be.

"Get ready Princess I'm about to fuck you like an animal." Yumi said thrusting into her hard making Aelita scream in pain as her virginity was taken. Yumi of course didn't move till Aelita calmed down which she helped by kissing her special spots making Aeltia moan softly.

Aelita soon felt the pain vanishing away from her body and mind before she pulled Yumi into a kiss and thrusted down on her waist.

"Yumi move slow for a while." Aelita said kissing her neck making Yumi nod holding her close while she thrusted upwards making Aelita moan and whimper in bliss as her lover made slow love to her.

"Aelita you are so tight." Yumi said before she placed her hands on her hips playing with her butt cheeks making Aelita whimper more before she started thrusting into her faster then before making small splashes in the water.

Each thrust made Aelita moan Yumi's name out in ecstasy as the pleasure she received from her girlfriend was better then she ever imagined for her first time. Aelita continued to kiss Yumi and battled her tongue in her mouth for dominance.

"Aelita I'm getting close." Yumi warned her thrusting faster.

"Its ok I'm on the pill let it out inside me make me yours!" Aelita yelled the last part as they both came at the same time holding each other close.

Yumi panted in bliss as she held Aelita lovingly before kissing her neck softly as she pulled out letting their release pour out of her pussy.

"Mmm That was amazing Aelita." Yumi said making Aelita smile as they just laid there in the hot water just enjoying the moment.

Later

Aelita smiled as she and Yumi laid on the large bed in Yumi's house with a blanket over they're naked bodies.

"So out of curiosity how many women do you have in mind for your little harem?" Aelita asked snuggling into her breasts making Yumi smile before humming in thought.

"Well lets see theres you obviously." Yumi said kissing her forehead making Aelita giggle. "Theres Sam since I'm sure she's more into women then men since I swear I did see a lesbian porn disk on her desk. Sissi since I'm more interested into making her a submissive love slave to bring her down a peg or two for being a little bitch." Yumi said making Aelita giggle.

"What about Taelia?" Aelita asked.

"The girl who looks like you? Sure why not. Then theres Milly and Tamiya. Emily Pricilla Heidi Anais Naomi." Yumi said listing them off before Aelita silenced her with a kiss.

"You can give me the list later right now I'm up for another round and this time you can be as rough and devious to my body as you want." Aelita said making Yumi smirk before throwing the covers over them. Nothing but the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and pleasured moans and screams were heard from the inside of the house since if the house wasn't sound proof they were sure the neighbors would have called the cops to end their fun.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy with my other stories. Anyway next chapter will involve Sam after Yumi and Aelita catch her in the colleges indoor pool skinny dipping. Now I know there are other girls in the series that people would love to see in her harem such as Yolanda. So please make a list of girls you'd all love to see and if your into the whole mother daughter thing I might have Yumi's mother join the harem if I get enough reviews of adding her into it. See ya. Oh and if you've all read my The Rider of the league story don't forget to vote in the crossover poll for my OC's harem and I'm still surprised by how well thats doing considering most of my stories take months before getting so many reviews favs and follows.**


	3. Second Girl: Sam

Chapter 3 second girl: Sam

Yumi sighed in bliss as she in the janitor closet with Aelita was getting a quick blow job. Soon she gritted her teeth as she pulled her head closer and moaned in bliss as she came in her mouth and Aelita gulped down every drop while still sucking on her fat cock for a second load.

"Ok Aelita we need to stop before we get caught." Yumi said pulling back much to Aelita's displeasure before Yumi pulled back and pulled up her thong and pants.

"So whats on our agenda today?" Aelita asked kissing her neck making Yumi smile.

"Well since Today class ends early in about an hour we're going to go to the pool when everyone else is gone. And I know for a fact that Sam goes there every night to go skinny dipping so she'll be in for a surprise when we show up." Yumi said making Aelita giggle before they walked to class.

Later

Soon it was night time and everyone was already gone either in their dorm rooms or homes.

And just like Yumi said Sam was in the pool area of the school in nothing but a robe before taking it off and went into the water with a dive and swam around in the pool before hearing the door open making her eyes widen and quickly dived under to avoid any humiliation and thankfully she could hold her breath for a while.

"She's already in. Here take her robe while I find a place to hide." Yumi said to Aelita who nods and took the robe and hid in the shadows. Sam soon came out of the water for air when it looked like the cost was clear but saw her robe was gone.

"Aw just great." Sam said annoyed. Not that she didn't mind being naked but it was going to be cold tonight.

"Looking for something Sam?" Yumi said behind her making her let out an "Eep" sound and turned around and saw Yumi in her own robe looking at her naked body and relaxed since she's seen her naked plenty of times.

"Yumi come on don't go hiding my stuff." Sam said pouting making Yumi giggle before she untied the sash of her robe.

"Alright sure but first you mind if I swim with you for a minute?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said dunking underwater giving Yumi a quick chance to dive in without Sam seeing her new body part. Sam soon resurfaced and saw Yumi swimming towards her and got really close to her face.

"Want to see something exciting?" Yumi asked making Sam smirk guessing Yumi was in the mood for some fun.

"Sure." Sam said pulling her into a kiss making Yumi moan holding her close before Sam widened her eyes and pulled back. "Whoa what was that?" Sam asked looking in the water.

"What?" Yumi asked playing innocent and was working.

"Something just brushed up against my leg." Sam said before Yumi giggled. "What are you laughing about what did you do?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing except..." Yumi trailed off as she got to the stairs getting her waist out of the water and turned around and Sam gasped seeing the large cock in place where her pussy was supposed to be. "I had a sex change. What do you think?" Yumi asked seductively wagging it around a few times before stroking it.

"Wow. When did this happen?" Sam asked amazed.

"Oh about a couple weeks ago. I decided I wanted to fuck girls with the real thing instead of having a plastic toy strapped around me. I already fucked Aelita and now I'm going to fuck you." Yumi said sitting on the stairs laying down slightly with her front facing Sam and her cock fully awake twitching slightly making Sam gulp before walking towards her slowly.

"Um uh does this mean you can you know?" Sam asked placing a hand on her stomach making Yumi smile.

"Yes I can get you pregnant as well. It's amazing I haven't knocked up Aelita with all the times a day we go at it even during school." Yumi said before Sam slowly reached out to it and stroked it and moaned slightly from feeling the warm hard cock in her hands before a naughty smile came to her face.

"Well then lets get started." Sam said.

"Good girl." Yumi said patting her head like a pet making Sam smirk. "Now be a good pet and suck me off." Yumi said in a commanding tone making Sam shiver in lust before she did as told and got to her stomach and pulled Yumi close before she licked her shaft making Yumi moan softly at first. Aelita soon came back in completely naked as them and smirked.

"Mind if I join?" Aelita asked making Yum smirk and waved her finger to come toward her. Aelita walked over to them and got in the water next to Yumi.

"Aelita why don't you do me a favor and..." Yumi tried to say.

"Set up the cameras to record all this? Already did." Aelita said making Yumi smile and pulled her into a kiss while holding Sam's head close enjoying her mouth on her cock.

"Good girl now let me take care of you." Yumi said as she with great strength pulled Aelita up and sat her on her face and licked her pussy making Aelita moan softly.

Sam looked at them and grew very wet even in the water seeing the act. Sam soon pulled back and placed her large DD cup sized breasts around her cock making Yumi gasp in excitement before moaning in bliss as Sam gave her both a boob job and a blow job all in one.

"Oh yeah thats it." Yumi moaned out before She gasped loudly feeling her orgasm approaching. "Both of you sit next to each other on your knees now!" Yumi said in urgency making them do just that before she quickly grabbed her cock and stroked it very fast before letting out a long pleasured sigh of bliss as she came on their faces. Sam and Aelita moaned from being covered in her seed.

"Mmmm." Sam moaned licking the essence off her face before she and Aelita kissed each other licking Yumi's cum off the other which made Yumi even more excited.

"Now Sam time to lose your virginity." Yumi said picking her up and held her in the air and plunged into her making Sam moan in both bliss and pain and was silenced by Aelita pulling her into a kiss.

Yumi thrusted upwards into her latest lover the sweet sounds of her cock smashing into her womb made Yumi smile in pleasure as she continued to thrust into her.

"Mmm Yumi please I'm so close." Sam moaned out.

"So am I. Inside or outside.

"Doesn't matter I'm on the pill just cum inside or on me please!" Sam moaned before Yumi took one deep hard thrust into her making Sam let out a long pleasured moan as they both came at the same time. Sam convulsed in bliss as she was filled to the brim.

"Wow thats hot." Aelita said making Yumi smirk before she felt Sam collapse in her arms making her smile as she put her down and wrapped her up in the towel beneath them. Didn't need the rest of the school finding out about this.

Later

Yumi sighed in joy as on her left was Aelita who was sucking on her left breast like a baby and on her right was Sam who was doing the same.

"Mmmm You girls keep doing this you might get some real breast milk out of me." Yumi said amused.

"So who's your next target?" Aelita asked taking her mouth off her breast to talk before resuming making Yumi giggle.

"Well I think its time I went after Yolanda since I think having an older woman would be interesting." Yumi said before she moaned loudly when Sam sucked harder on her right breast.

"Oh I can see it now naughty nurse turned sex slave. I can actually see the advantages using her for getting a quick relief when one of us is unavailable." Sam said.

 **Authors note: Sorry for another late update. Now next chapter the school Nurse Yolanda will be Yumi's next victim. Also for those of you who have seen my new story the True Origins of the Jedi please vote in the current poll for which planet to liberate first. Mandalor is in first place followed by Naboo and Kamino. Read Review and Vote. Oh and don't forget to put a list down of girls you'd all love to see.**


	4. Third Girl: Yolanda

Chapter 4 Third Girl: Yolanda

Yumi moaned as Sam gave her a boob job moving her breasts around her cock in her house.

"Mmm Sam this feels amazing." Yumi moaned out before Aelita pulled her into a kiss making her moan some more moving her tongue around her mouth.

Sam grinned before feeling her cock twitch between her breasts which made her move around faster before placing her mouth over her cock just as she came making her and Yumi moan from the sensation. Sam swallowed her load before grinning at Yumi and kissed her belly button making her giggle.

"So whats on our agenda for our last day before spring break?" Aelita asked while sucking on her neck making Yumi smile before pulling her head to her lap and played with her hair.

"Oh thats simple. I plan on seducing our school nurse." Yumi said before yelping as Sam went behind her and kissed her butthole.

"Oh? Wanting to get a naughty nurse?" Sam asked while licking her ass cheeks wanting to arouse Yumi some more.

"Hey how can I not want her in my love life?" Yumi asked before pulling Sam in front of her and kissed her making them both moan.

"So how exactly do you plan to seduce her? She wont be easy like we were since we already loved you." Aelita said.

"Oh I got a plan for that." Yumi said.

Later

"Yumi what exactly seems to be the problem?" Yolanda asked as Yumi sat in her office.

"I was hoping you could give me a full physical since I don't have the time to go to the doctors before spring break." Yumi said using her lie to get Yolanda to see her fully naked since she seemed to have no trouble seeing a naked body.

"Well since it is the last day before spring break I suppose I can. Just take off all your clothes and we can get started." Yolanda said making Yumi smirk in her head before she started to do that while Yolanda went to get a clip board to write her findings down. "Now have you been...Oh my!" Yolanda said in shock seeing Yumi with a large cock where her female sex should be. The large male sex made her blush from its size and it wasn't even erect.

"Oh I forgot to mention I had a sex change a month ago." Yumi said rubbing her head while her large male appendage seemed to twitch from looking at the hot nurse. Yolanda slightly gulped down before clearing her throat and went back to her clipboard.

"Ok um I'll write that down for an update..." Yolanda said while her eyes moved back and fourth from her clipboard and Yumi's large dick that while still not awake was looking very inviting.

"Is something wrong?" Yumi asked innocently making her play to seduce the nurse.

"Um uh...Since this is a full physical and you've had a sex change I'm going to need some fresh samples from you from your uh penis." Yolanda said nervously.

"So what you want me to masterbait some fresh samples?" Yumi asked innocently.

"Um well yes it will help me to see if your health with this new...Part of yourself." Yolanda stuttered making Yumi smirk in her head.

"Ok um do you have a jar or cup?" Yumi asked.

"Uh yes here." Yolanda said handing her a jar for her samples. "Also I need to ask if you've been sexually active." Yolanda asked.

"Yes actually since that was the whole reason I got this." Yumi said before stroking herself but since her cock was long it was proving to be difficult to aim it in.

"Um with who exactly and it stays between us." Yolanda asked while discreetly rubbing her thighs together.

"With Sam and Aelita since the law doesn't prohibit harems in the country." Yumi said trying to aim her dick into the jar but couldn't since her arms weren't long enough. "Um I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with this would you?" Yumi asked innocently while scratching her head in fake embarrassment.

"Um I uh well since your clearly having trouble I suppose I must." Yolanda said getting to her knees and grabbed her cock with one hand while aiming it with the jar in the next. Yumi slightly moaned from feeling her soft hand touching her cock something she noticed.

"Sorry your hands just feel so soft and warm." Yumi said making her blush more.

"Um thanks now then lets get this done." Yolanda said stroking her large dick but after 15 minutes nothing happened.

"Uh maybe you should strip as well since its no fun if you have nothing to jack off to." Yumi said making Yolanda blush while secretly she was dancing with joy in her head about the idea.

"Well...If you think it will help." Yolanda said before taking off her nurse coat and her pants before she was only in her bra and panties all white.

"Uh maybe lose everything. Its only fair since I'm already naked anyway." Yumi suggested making her nod before taking her bra off and slipped her panties off her legs before resuming her task making Yumi smirk in her head.

Yolanda was beginning to enjoy this whole new sensation.

'Maybe I could...' Yolanda said in her head.

"Yumi I do have a schedule to keep so I do need to speed this up so I hope you don't mind." Yolanda said.

"Mind what...Oooh." Yumi moaned as Yolanda took her into her mouth bobbing her head back and fourth. "Oh Yolanda this feels amazing." Yumi moaned out making Yolanda smirk in her head seeing she hasn't lost her touch since her teen years.

'I still got it.' Yolanda cheered in her head while moving her head faster.

"Oh Yolanda this feels amazing." Yumi said before placing her hands on her head about to deep throat her but she smacked them away making Yumi pout. Yolanda pulled back and smirked at her.

"You planed this didn't you?" Yolanda said giving her a hand job.

"Um Maybe you cant blame me with a smoking hot body like yours." Yumi said making her smile and kissed the tip of her cock making her shudder in bliss.

"Mmm I cant fault you for that but." Yolanda said placing her other hand on her pussy lips since it was below her cock making Yumi moan. "I do intend on punishing you and since School is over and we're the only ones here I'll be taking good care of you. Now lets get that sample." Yolanda said resuming her task by placing her breasts around her cock making Yumi gasp in bliss while holding her head feeling like she was going crazy.

"Oh baby that feels so good." Yumi moaned out before he cock twitched. "Yolanda I'm close." Yumi warned making Yolanda smirk before pulling back and grabbed the jar and aimed her cock into it and smiled seeing her cum pour inside the jar showing the white liquid.

"Mmm It looks delicious." Yolanda said tempted to drink it all but knew she had to use this for medical reason later. "Now you've had your fun its my turn." Yolanda said pushing Yumi down on the table. Yumi giggled before she heard Yolanda searching for something. She turned back and gasped seeing a large black strap on in her hand. "Whats the matter Yumi you act like you've never seen a sex toy before?" Yolanda said.

"Uh I got my cock so I could fuck women like guys do not so I could..." Yumi tried to say but gasped as Yolanda Spanked her hard which made her moan.

"You know when I was your age I had a friend who had the same...Equipment as you do though not this big." Yolanda said stroking her shaft making Yumi groan out slightly. "She and I did a lot of wild things in our time. Things like this." Yolanda said rubbing the fake cock between her ass making her moan out slightly. "And let me tell you she enjoyed every last second of it and she came like a volcano each time. Now its time to see if you'll be the same." Yolanda said slowly pushing her toy into Yumi who gasped in shock of this while feeling a great level of pleasure as Yolanda thrusted back and fourth into her pussy. Her cock became aroused from this feeling and became fully erect again making Yolanda giggle before placing her left hand on it and stroked it making Yumi moan more.

"Oh god fucking damnit it feels so good." Yumi said while placing both her hands on her cock with Yolanda and stroked herself off faster making Yolanda giggle as her free hand fingered her second hole making Yumi groan out in bliss.

"Mmm hold that thought." Yolanda said flipping her around so she was on her back so her cock was facing her making her grin before resuming her thrusts into her pussy while using her left hand to continue stroking her and the other played with her breasts. Yolanda then using a great amount of flexibility leaned down and managed to pull her cock into her mouth and licked it all around making Yumi gasp in shock and bliss as she felt twice the pleasure. Yolanda then placed both her hands on her hips to pull her up closer making her moan as she deep Yumi's cock into her mouth.

"Oh my fucking god!" Yumi screamed in bliss as she was in heaven before she felt a great orgasm approaching and screamed loudly as she came in both her pussy and her cock exploded into Yolanda's mouth who sucked it all down her throat before pulling back and smiled at Yumi and pulled her into a kiss. Yumi moaned into her kiss with her hot sexy nurse before pulling back.

"One more thing before you get to fuck me." Yolanda said as she pulled Yumi back onto her stomach and held her ass in the air and Yolanda smirked before pulling her cheeks apart and licked her asshole making Yumi gasp and moan as she tongued her ass. Yolanda sighed in bliss as she sniffed her ass and licked it before using her free hand to stroke Yumi off.

"Mmm." Yumi moaned out before yelping in surprise as she was pulled up as Yolanda held her upside down before licking her lips as she pulled her balls into her mouth sucking on them making Yumi gasp and moan feeling a great deal of pleasure as Yolanda did this.

"Like I said I learned a lot when I was your age." Yolanda said while still playing with her balls in her mouth.

"Yolanda I cant take much more." Yumi whimpered out feeling her cock twitch from these actions.

"Oh don't worry about making a mess in here. I'll clean it up. If you need to spray then do it." Yolanda said kissing her ass again before Yumi whimpered as she was about to cum when Yolanda held her up higher and had her on her stomach in the air before placing her cock in her mouth just as she came and moaned from having her cum drop down into her mouth. Yolanda pulled back and sighed. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you waste all that did you?" Yolanda asked but got no answer. "Yumi?" Yolanda said only to realize Yumi blacked out from all the intense pleasure making her giggle. "Oh Yumi you've got so much to learn." Yolanda said getting her clothes back on and dressed Yumi back up before carrying her into her car and drove to Yumi's home.

Minutes later

"What happened to her?" Sam asked seeing Yumi knocked out with a content smile on her face.

"Oh lets just say she's got a lot to learn as do all of you." Yolanda said before taking off her clothes. "Now let me see exactly what you've all been doing and I'll teach you some new things you've never thought possible." Yolanda said making them grin before taking their clothes off. "Oh and by the way I hope you don't mind but since I'm officially part of your harem I would like to invite you to a vacation spot I picked out for Spring break." Yolanda said.

"Oh where?" Aelita asked.

 **Authors note: Hmmmm Now where would this vacation spot be I wonder. Oh wait I already know. Now next chapter is all about sex. So stay tuned. Read and Review my friends.**


End file.
